A Maiden's Journey
by WriterOfMyths
Summary: She has been in a tank all her life. Though to be bad but actually she is misunderstood but no one seems to understanad. Until they saved her from the hell hole she was always trapped in. What does a woamn who has never been outside of a tank for most of her life do. She causes some hell but also helps out some very speacial friends. Follow her on her journey and get to know her,
1. The Times Are Changing

Firstly I do not own the Transformers characters or even the plot line to it. It pains me ti say that Hasbro has all of the rights, seeing as they had created them first.

 **Honestly I thought that the story should be called Her Flames and His Spark, but that was too cringe worthy. So Her Flames stuck and now understand the Romance will be slow burn... I hope because I don't want to fuck it up. So this is A Maiden's Journey. I hope you enjoy.**

[ STORY KEY ]

 **Com Link**

:Bumblebee:

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **001.** **The Times Are Changing**

"Lines are crossed and wars are fought, but honestly when will this stop?"

* * *

War.

Something no one truly wants but sadly it comes.. It takes and doesn't care between the sinners and saints. Yet the difference between everything comes down to a single problem. _How did the war start?_ That question could be pinned on either forces, but maybe it was both of their faults. As the heavy gunfire rings out, it became obvious what had been happening. Maybe if people weren't so afraid and resorted to violence this wouldn't happen.

Yet these weren't humans, but they couldn't be considered lesser beings either. They were something powerful, stronger, and god by almighty were they big. We thought we were the only beings left in the vast galaxies... Oh were we proven wrong, when machines bigger than us came crashing down into our buildings. As people were squished, swatted, crushed to their deaths by these beasts. Yet were they even living, and why had they come. For one thing.

They called it the Allspark

For eons it had kept their planet thriving, until a certain barbarian of a mech thought it would good to use the power for evil. His name was Megatron, he was a bringer of death. Well on his home world he was, but after floating through space wanting to take _'his'_ Allspark, only to be frozen in a cold desolate waste land. He engraved the map to the powerful and contained Allspark on the planet he had all but crashed on too. _Oh what was the name again?_

Right. Terra( _Earth_ ). It was a marvelous planet blue spread all across with spots of green and white. Yet this planet seemed to harvest as it became a desolate rock floating in space. Yet it wasn't so desolate that it couldn't be considered that it did not happen. Dinosaurs roamed their magnificent beautiful and dangerous traits are what made people so eager to find their bones. The slime and scaly beast roamed until their timely demise, as a meteor crashed killing these beautiful creatures.

Over time life began to change and thrive on this world, has primates began to slowly evolve from their beastly mind space as they began to expand on knowledge and slowly begin the concept of learning to interact with spoken words (otherwise not having mindless rambling and making unheard of words). As time grew on people developed an inkling to forming weapons, and soon the events of war broke out. Now it was time to go to this doomed present. Yet there were silent cries and pleas, from these humans that wanted to make it home and not be killed just yet.

 _What happens when they die?_ Many have asked that question and it becomes the breaking point to whatever place they go. Whether they are good or evil, it might be the heaven or hell they speak of. But maybe it would be an endless darkness and they wouldn't feel anything anymore. Just drift alone in their own void.

But enough talk of the boring bits, let's begin on the life of a boy by the name of Samuel James Witwicky is the great grandson of Archibald Witiwicky. He was a scrawny nerd, and had good intentions at heart. Like every other teenager he dreamed of having his own car, and one day he was gifted a opportunity. Given a beat up Camero, not knowing the true secret it hid underneat its hood.

One night he found himself waking to the roaring of a engine. As he sees his car was an alien. Sent from the stars to find this Allspark, and he just had tk get his crush (otherwise know as Mikaela). The two had high speed chase, and screamed to the top of their high pitched lungs. All while not knowing that their world would be messed up more so than Sam finding out his car was an alien (well not so much an alien, he was a sentient being from the planet Cybertron. There was a huge difference there and everything, since it was made up of metal though it's bwaury was unmatched very much so.)

Maybe if it hadn't been destroyed than none of this would be happening. Let's tell the tale of the life of Autobots and Decepticon war.

 _It starts now..._

* * *

Blasts were heard, the sickening smell of latex and cold metal stuck to the place like a bee to a sunflower. It was evident that this place wasn't ordinary, because who would hide two alien artificial life. Well one could be called an artifact. But the point is why hide them in a place such as the Hoover dam and not be prepared for a battle over who keeps it. Now people are running around, looking like mindless beings with no training on protocols like this. Yet all while someone slept, their eyes closed away as they were hidden away from the world.

As the crashing was heard the faint sound of a heartbeat monitor slowly beeped behind all of the sounds of carnage. The steady rhythm going up and down slowly becomg serenades to those who listen. Even in their panic state, the scientists spoke discretely making quick chatter before initiating 'Code Barrier'. Honestly what did that entitle, and what was this so called barrier to do.

All while several men and one woman ran through the compound, looking for a relic of this sentient race. As time was running out they made it to a room with a large biometric cube in place of half the rooms size. Yet it was the most stunning event to watch as mech with colors of a honey bee.

As he walks up slowly to the cube, hus hands slowly began to put his hands to it. Once is hands touched it the cube but all sparked to life, abd began to fold into itself. It amazed everyone around but the mech.

As a male by the name of Robert Epps lowers his gun, he had all but been awestruck. While looking at the now minature sized cube in the bots hand. "Well I'll be damned." He spoke, before there were more blasts outside and his partner Captain William Lennox became serious.

As he steps up looking around, before directing orders to soliders beneath his rank. Though he looks towards Sam abd his potential girlfriend Mikelea Banes. "Ok, we need to get the cube to the city now."

He ordered and all of them heads towards the cars, whilehe caught a glimpse of Simmons speaking to several scientists in whispers. It caused him to wonder what was so important for him to whisper to them. All while he gets into the SUV and watches as he then takes Maggie, Glen, and Secretary Keller. Once they were all but small blurry images in the distance he looked back towards the others.

Were they really doing this _?_ To be going to war with an alien race they knew nothing about. It was real now, and everything was life or death. It was silent in the truck, all while Lennox gripped his weapon. The fear, concern, dread, even the anticipation was so overbearing as it floated throughout the air coming to terms with it they needed to be ready for anything that could happen.

There was no mistaking it, this was really happening for the nerdy teen boy and his hot potential girlfriend. If someone would have told Sam he was the key to an alien war a month ago he would have called you crazy. Though now he was the center of helping out this war, and yeah he was scared but at least he would be doing something than pawning his grandfather's old things on ebay. With the lame username ladiesman217.

All while at the Hoover Dam, the ice on Megatron was slowly melting away. People began screaming about getting out of there. As ice cracked and broke of once the tyrant mech started moving, it was truly the end of times. All while he decided to state that he was in fact Megatron. Soon enough he blasted off turning into a jet and hurrying through the tunnel.

Most of the scientist were shaking, but quickly hurried to put the subject in a coffin like machine. As they used the remaining power seeing the generator wasn't failing. They kept the subject, otherwise known as S-FE contained and made sure their oxgyen levels were up to par.

"Don't just stand there we need to get her to the room." At the command, all of the scientist began pushing. Why were thet holding this woman captive like this, keeping her trapped when an all out alien war was happening. It was unbelievable what humans would do just to advance their technology.

On the other hand Simmons was guiding the others to the old alien archive. Once they made it, he hurried over to the okd radio. It was very dusty with cobwebs all over, and looked like it hadn't been used in ages. As he began to power it one, trying to get it to work it turned on. Thankfully but Glen had just addressed the problem.

"Where are the mic?" He asked, unknowing that they were still intenionally screwed. Though his hopes deflated once Simmons looked confused. "These doesn't work without mics, Simmons!!" He exclaims while the others began to slightly panic.

"Let's find them alright." Secretary Keller spoke, while they began to look around. Though he mutters to himself incorrectly still looking around.

While Simmons sit Glen down in the chair, and Maggie was looking through old computers. Yet Glen still thinking rationally not understanding how they would get in contact with the air force even if they mind the mics. Soon enough Maggie calles him and tells him that they could send Morse code through the compute. Hurrying over he told her to turn it around and yelled for Simmons asking if he had a screw driver.

All while on the road the Autobots, having finally joined up with the others, were now making their way to the city. As they continue to travel through the roads, police sirens went off in the distance. It caused Sam and Mikelea to look back, and the sight caused Sam's face to pale. He knew right off the bat those were Decepticons coming for the cube.

As Bonecrusher began to ram into cars, causing several to crash or flip, he soon transformed nearing a bridge. As he began to run, watching as Optimus drifted and transformed before he tackled him off the bridge. While falling the two hit one bridge causing a car to hit the side and soon the two fall in front of a van holding a woman and her son. Optimus had been punched causing some of his alien fluids to hit the window of the van. Before he punches Bonecrusher and tackles him off the bridge. Which elected the boy to say that it was cool and his mom shielding his head to protect him.

As the two battle, Optimus activates his sword before going back to fighting Bonecrusher, and soon enough he impales him in the face before looking around and then quickly transformering.

Now the real battle had begun.

* * *

Destruction and Chaos, that was the first thing met by those watching from the sidelines. The devastation brought by the battle previously seemed unmatch from any war. As people were being found under collasped buildings and rubble. Some having serious injuries and others having no life within their eyes. All of this for the sake of a single cube, which had won the fight when Sam so bravely, yet still screaming like a girl, plunged it into Megatron's spark chamber killing him.

There would be much to do for the city, and the lives lost would be lost if the Autobots hadn't helped out. Though casualties were on both sides, as Optimus and the others walk gathering once more. A fallen comrade, named Jazz, had been killed by Megatron. No one knew of how he was only his fellow teammatea. Wait no, his family and maybe they never would.

Today was a day that humanity understood, they were truly never alone in this great big galaxy. As everyone heads back to the Hoover Dam more army personal had been already heading there. It seems there was something awaiting all of them once they gey back. It was a true mystery that only a few know. Where could this possibly lead our Autobot and human companions. We may never know, well let's hope to find out.

As Ratchet lays Jazz's form on the ground, everyone paid their respects. Even Simmons was mourning over the bot, but as soon as tranquility and a sense of peace rested in the air. It became corrupted by the sounds of car engines and screeching tires. As men began to file out of the cars, all of them armed while a man with a grey suit and some brown slacks walks out having a woman fix his tie. Before he walks up to Simmons looking at him with a stern face.

:Who is that?: Bumblebee beeps out, no one really understanding him. Though for some reason he didn't like the man one bit and for some reason found him more dreadful than Simmons. Now that might bw saying something.

"Who is this Simmons?" Lennox finally questioned, all while the others nod in agreement. Some of them didn't find it to welcoming with the newer soliders that were piled out of the car.

"My name is Theodore Galloway, I'm the security advisor to the president of the united states." Galloway spoke, before looking at the Autobots. Though he looks at Simmons before taking his badge and looking at his soliders. "Sector Seven will he closed down and all previous or current experiments will be in the hands of the U.S military."

Everyone was shocked including Simmons himself, but the Autobots were not. All of them were still mourning for Jazz, before suddenly a scientist scurries across the floor moving around them before making it to Simmons. They whisper something highly important but also a high secret.

That didn't bode well with Galloway and he made one of the soliders cuff Simmons and the scientists. What the heck was going on, as alarms went off everyone thought it was another Decepticon attack but it was something entirely different.

"Tell me exactly, you just didn't have NBE-1 and 2 here. No there was something else." He spoke, while Simmons nods his head. Everyone else was quiet before there was a scream. It was a feminine one at that.

A man walked with his arm cut off, before soon enough they see two bots. One with purple eyes and the other blue. While they held blasters the one that looked like a little femme ran at the man before jumping over him and moving to Jazz. She was shot at but dodged it and the male shoots at the others causing them all to duck and hide. The girl began tinkering and spoke in the Cybertronian language.

 _'I'm almost done.'_ She told her partner, soon enough Jazz's bottom half began to reconnect as she used some of her power. Soon enough she jumps off and runs back to her friend, and the two ran off. Though they were pursued by several soliders, but were intervening some of the bullets. Yet as they turned a corner they slide and turn into weapons sliding under a thin strip under a door.

Once the soliders get around the corner, they look seeing the two were gone. Before cursing and going back telling Galloway they lost them. They saud they might be crawling in the vents, exactly what were those bots and what were they even doing ti Jazz.

Ratchet looks at Optimus before soon enough they sense Jazz's old energon signature. It was faint yes but Ratchet hurried over to them and was shocked to see his lower half was completely fixed. It was a miracle.

"Lock everything up.. We will get to the bottok of those two bots later." Galloway states as he orders the soliders to start taking things.

Yet a room in the back was shrouded in darkness, while the sudden sound of breathing was heard. A rythmic beeping began to sound out in the quiet and cold room. As a light shined it seemed someone was sleeping in the machine. Before soon the icy gloss cleared and a woman's facr was visible before soon enough her eyes opened.

Who was she?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys, I'm back and I've finally revamped the story... I know we haven't seen the center of the story but at the moment I want there to be a little build up. So I hope you can wait... So talk to you later. Talk to you guys later.


	2. I See You In My Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the transformers franchise or characters. Sadly.

* * *

 **002\. I See You** **In My Dreams**

"What do you see in this abyss filled sleep?"

* * *

In the coming of weeks, things couldn't have been more calmer. Unless you were a certain Autobot leader, after all he has to deal with the constant meetings with humans. Most say there is no rest for the wicked, and that might be true but Optimus isn't wicked. All the while he worked on helping the others in convincing the UN alliance to be in agreement to the Autobots staying and even future comrades. The feat was tiresome, which can dampen anyone's mood. At moment everyone had came back from the usual Decepticon scouting.

Most of the soldiers were tired, all while Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus were having brief talks about things along the way. Yet they made sure to keep it in comm link seeing most of the talks could be transmitted easier when they were in their alt mods.

 **;Optimus** **have you talked to Lennox about there possibly being more of our allies coming?** **;**

 **;No** **not yet, I haven't had the time Ratchet, but maybe soon I can.;**

There was an audible venting sound, as Ratchet believed it was best to tell Lennox. So he can explain to the other humans that they were not a threat. But with how much work he's been piled with and the constant meetings. It's kind of hard for him to scold him about leaving out that important information. What were they going to do when the time comes?

As they pulled in the base, their were technicians refining the beams. This was where their new base would be, and it would be able to accommodate all of the Autobots. Once they make it to the parking zone, bright flashes could be seen even with the tinted glass on both vehicles. Soon enough the driver's side door of Optimus semi opens.

Then suddenly dark brown cladded boot touches the smooth cement floor. Once the door was closed, there stood a man dark blue hair and a white streak running down his hair. While he had a stubble beard that went from ear to ear. All while his eyes were the must alluring aquamarine color anyone has ever seen. While he wore a red and black pleaded shirt, as for the sleeves stopped right on his forearms. Though there was half of a tattoo hidden. It looked like Chinese, but it was actually Cybertronian.

The man that stood at the grueling and towering height of six foot seven. All while looking around, seeing that most of the agents greeted him. While others still couldn't believe they were capable of making human avatars of themselves. Yet they could be considered something more complicated, which most humans would get bored of. Honestly it seemed like the easiest thing to call them was avatars or more of a scientific way is holomatter or holoform.

Another man stepped up beside Optimus, his hair was graying but had hints of black in it. He didn't have wrinkles, but looked well around his late thirties early forties. Though he wasn't scrawny but wasn't too buff, as he had on a lab coat with a dress shirt that didn't have long sleeves. While he also wore some black slacks and had on brown dress shoes, then glasses to put the whole outfit together. This was definitely the makings of Ratchet's holoform more or less.

Soon enough Lennox came over to them, as he still didn't get used to seeing them like this. Though it made it slightly easier to be able to communicate without things being knocked over all the time. "How was the recon?" He seemed more serious about the question that how his form initially looks, being very laid back but having his baring in order. Yet he could tell by Optimus and just gave a curt nod. It took him awhile to know Optimus' expressions but I figured them out quickly and efficiently. "Well you guys can rest up, tomorrow seems to be important. Some of the higher ups are coming."

Ratchet simply scoffs, but kept his respectful attention to Lennox. Since he couldn't lie, Lennox and some soldierswere bearable and he could say they didn't piss him off entirely. Though the humans bosses made a spark or wire twitch in the most unnatural way there was.

"Understood Major. We will be on full alert tomorrow. So get some sleep and rest well." Optimus gave him a reassuring look, knowing he would make sure no one acted out of turn on their part. So he heads back to his truck and decides to head out for another drive, he seemed more hesitant than the others to fall asleep. It seemed he was hiding something, and the others were slowly starting to find it very fishy.

"Do you think that Optimus is alright? He seems to be acting different since last week." Lennox looked absolutely confused, usually Optimus would stay back but lately he takes drives. One of the soldiers had caught him in the early morning coming back, which seemed a little odd but everyone thought he was just scanning for more Decepticons. "He just doesn't seem like his normal self." Lennox asks, looking at the medic but sees he was already gone which was kind of an upsetting thing to say. Yet he just sighs and decides he was going to head to look over some more files that they obtained for Sector Seven.

All while in the depths of the base, their laid frozen and alone, a woman with jet black hair. Her eyes closed, where she didn't know where she was. As she dreamed of burning and she saw a light, as if something was coming to strike each and everyone down. Her monitors were beeping like crazy, before a gas burst in causing her breathing beginning to slow. As the machines beep softly, she slept another day away, never seeing the sun or even the moon.

Maybe one day her time will come.

* * *

 _A song played through the night, it echos softly through the lone halls. As Optimus looked around, he saw there was mist flowing throughout the hall. It was so mysterious and yet he couldn't help but be called to it._ _The song seemed to get louder and louder, but footsteps echoed_ **(** _unlike like his own, there was multiple_ **)**.

 _As he glanced around he noticed his team walking beside him._ _"Why are you all here?" he was confused, meaning he didn't get why this dream seemed different than the others. It was like everything was so real, and before he knew the same scenery was put in front of him. There stood a bird, standing on a cliff while its wings were a fiery red with a mixture of orange and yellow. It sat dormant on the rocky edge, while it seemed frozen in time._

 _"We don't know why we're all here, but maybe this is some type of sign." Ratchet finally states, looking at his comrade. Yet he watched as the cliff began to crack and crumble, before the ground shook. Soon enough the bird began falling, and in some way all of them felt pain in their hearts. There was a scream, it didn't stop and all of them felt it shake them through to their very core. It was like none of them could breathe, as if their bodies were being suffocated._

"YOU _DON'T BELONG HERE!! LEAVE AT ONCE." A sudden voice screamed from them to leave, too distorted for any of them to understand a single word they were saying. Yet there was silence, before the land they stood on began to shift and crumble. Soon enough all of them began falling._

 _Yet it_ _felt like they were just slowly gliding through the air, before Optimus glances seeing someone not of their team. Soon enough he saw many times before, they wore a red dress, while having runes against their skin. Yet everything went white and Optimus covered his eyes, shielding them from the heavenly light._

When Optimus woke up from his recharge, he could say he was completely shocked with the turn of events. Yet he saw that he had fallen asleep outside of the base, making it hard for him to understand why. Yet he decides to head back inside, before he sees that the others were gathered in their holoforms around their alt-modes.

As he parks beside Ironhide, he turns into his holoform before getting out of his semi. "What's wrong?" His voice seemed more serious, while he also didn't notice how the others seemed slightly affected by this unknown force. It was like it called to all of them, yet they knew something was coming and it might be big. Would it be able to change the course of this war.

All of a sudden Lennox came in, all of the Autobots stood looking at him. They needed to speak of something, and yet Optimus was clearly confused on what that was. After all they never answered his questions, and at the moment he needed to figure out what that dream was and what it would mean for them. It came to the conculsion who ever that woman was she was importan in some way.

"Are you all ready for the breifing, the higher ups are about to arrive." Lennox stated, looking at each one of them seeing there was something going on. He wanted to ask what was wrong but a sudden alarm went off, causing him and the others to hurry towards the area. It didn't take long, seeing the autobot's holoforms were accustomed to run for long periods of time.

When they get there, they saw there were sudden energon signatures heading somewhere in the Gobi Desert. It was a long ways from where they were, and that meant they would need to reschedule the breifing. Optimus looked at his team, before ordering Ironhide and Bee to come with him. Though Jazz wished to, it seemed that Optimus didn't want him to strain himself, and he understood that. Yet, he didn't stop arguing about the idea of him not being able to go.

"Alright everyone we are leaving in T minus 4." Epps calls, before everyone started to get suited up and made sure that they had everything. Sam and Mikelea were still on the base, as they were eye witnesses and Sam wanted to spend a little bit more time with Bee.

 _If only they knew the more chaotic problem coming._

* * *

In the dark abyssful room, the two bots looked over the coffin like casing their saddened eyes telling they were worried. The heart rate seemed to be lowering by each day, and the brain scan was seeing her dreams seemed more violent causing her them to pulse. They began to worry of the possiblities of her not making it for the next week, and then the sudden beepings they heard in the night. Her heart rate increasing, her brain functions changing drastically, it was like their worse nightmare to lose her.

As the femmine walked on the coffin, she touched the glass where the woman's face was visible. Energon tears spilled from optics, while the mech held her close and tries to reassure her. "They have been slowly killing her for centuries, can't you see that, Torrent!!" She practically screached, before seeing how Torrent's eyes dimmed in knowing. Her inner fans began kicking in as she began to over heat because of the rising anger and sadness present.

"I know, Athena... They have been trying to understand what she is, and they never will... As long as our sparks still pulse with the life that Primus has given us, we will protect her." Torrent states, while giving Athena a look of contempt before his audio receptors pick up on alarms, so he nods to her. As he goes towards the vent system, having been using them to find some allies, but not showing himself.

"Be careful Torrent." Athena calls, frowning softly at the thought of him getting hurt.

As she looked towards the woman, she curled turning into a sword as she laid flat against the coffin like machine. Her form pulsed with life, as an aura surrounded the coffin, for the fifth time this week she tried contacting the woman inside. Even the smalles answer would help, but everything was pitch black, and there was as if she didn't even exists, making it hard for Athena to believe when the time came she would wake up.

 _In the sudden abyss of the woman's mind, Athena looked around trying to find someway of getting to her. Though suddenly there was a flowing stream of light running cross the dark room, so Athena began to run straight to where it lead. Soon enough she suddenly felt herself beginning to fall, causing her to start grabbing for something or anything. All of a sudden her hand caught on to something, and then her eyes adjusted as light began to pour all around her._ _It was warm causing her some relief as she looked around before seeing that she was in some sort of gorge._

 _'Son of a glitch.' Athena cursed, looking up before she began scaling the gorge before hearing the sound of rumbling. As she looked up, she saw several rocks heading towards her very fast, so she looked around before seeing there was a small cave. So she began scaling quickly towards the cave, nearly being hit by the first boulder. Once she made it to the_ cave _she covered her head, hearing the crashing of boulders outside the small cave. The light peaking into the cave was suddenly cut off, causing her optics to widen._

 _With her one exit blocked, the only thing Athena could do was go up. So she began drilling through the rock, as she used her fist to punch through the rock. Suddenly there was another rumble, causing her to hold on. As the ground began to split open, Athena knew that the woman had to be calling for her help. So she started to move quickly on the rock wall, hearing the sound of a meek and feeble voice._

 _"Please help me." A voice pleaded, they sounded as if they were on the verge of giving up making Athena shake her head. She wasn't going to let that happen, once she reached the top, she looked seeing the woman trapped in what looked like what humans called a carnation bud, as she couldn't see the woman but only her shadow. As the woman was banging on the flower, Athena began to move closer placing her hand on it._

 _"Do not worry my lady, we will save you I promise on my spark." When those words left her lips, Athena saw the woman place her hand on hers, and she felt the rushing emotion of fear and relief. Though suddenly a darkness crept behind Athena, not of her knowing as she was too filled with crying of the mental state her lady was in. Soon enough she felt her body being sucumbed to a darker prescenses, casuing her great pain._

 _The woman gasped before she banged on the flower, trying to stop whatever was happening. Athena's screams resounded loudly against the woman's ears._ _She felt tears begin to brim in her eyes, as she watched the darkness begin to crush Athena. Then all of a sudden the darkness dropped her like it had been burned, as the woman looked at it through her teary eyes. It seemed as if so many emotions ran through her mind and even though the darkness could not see her it felt her cold glare and slithered back to the gorge into it's darkness._

 _Athena began to slowly disapate, making the woman feel so much anguish as she looked at the little feminine on the ground. So she places a soft peck on the barrier, and prays to the entity above. A white carnation flower slowly began to descended in the air after slowly appearing, and soon touched the top of Athena's head. It slowly began to repair her phsyce before soon she fully disappeared returning back to her own form._

 _As the woman watched, her eyes began to fall in a sleepy manner as she was lifted into the air and she fell back into her deep slumber. Soon darkness began to subcumb her mind, as the unbloomed carnation glowed dimmly in the darkness as if it was looking it's light. Was this to be the end of the unknown woman, or was time only becoming less important and killing her in the depths of her own mind._

 _Only Primus knew how long she would last._

* * *

Torrent had been snooping through the vents, learning that the Autobots and human soldiers were going on reckon in the Gobi Desert. Which would mean that no one would be here to help them, it was nearing time for them to expose themselves, and he knew that his lady wouldn't have enough time. Though what was he to do, it wasn't the time for him or Athena to show themselves. That one instance a few weeks prior was because of Athena's recklessness.

Soon enough, he began moving quickly and looking for a certain room as he hears the sound of overlapped voices, he began to concentrate and then heard two voices speaking in private. _Bingo._ Soon enough he made it to the overhead of the room that hosted Secretary Galloway and also Ex-Sector Seven head Seamor Simmons. While Torrent was looking down at the two, he saw the two were discussing about his lady.

"Why haven't you shared this news with the presidant, she could be used for warfare and no country would dare to threaten us again." Galloway hissed, causing Torrent to frown, his optics darkening into a red color. Though he began counting as he looked towards Simmons.

"Sir, the problem is we can't wake her up. It's like she has been slowly shutting down her body for the Centuries that Sector Seven has had her... It won't be a good thing to even try and wake her up, she isn't stable after what has happened to her." Simmons said, the guilt in his tone was evident. He felt soley responsible for not trying to get her out of that place from the moment he saw how her eyes flashed with so much fear. Though that was a decade ago before anyone knew of Sector Seven's existance.

Galloway sneered in disgust seeing how Simmons looked. "Don't tell me you are sympthazing about that experminent. She might not even been human just like those scraps of metal." He stated, making Torrent feel like he had heard enough so he silently shuffled back towards the containment room. If he told Athena about this informations she would probably go off on a rampage to teach the humans they shouldn't mess with their lady.

All of a sudden he heard something hit the inside of the vents, and he looked seeing it was a smoke bomb. His optics widen and he tried to move quicker but it had already went off, causing him to try and not inhale it in, but suddenly he felt his body become sleepy. Soon enough he subcumbed to a darkness, and heard the sound of soldiers saying they were able to find one of the bots from before.

" _Shock." He cursed before he could fully fall in to a deep statis._

* * *

 ** _Hello guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, i will probably have another one up by this weekend. Tell me what you think might happen and what do you think is going on with our main heroin. Talk to you all later._**

 **Translation;**

Glitch - Bitch

Shock - Shit.

Primus - Cybertronian God


End file.
